Wishes
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: Toboe's always wanted nothing more than to be friends with Tsume. But no matter how hard he trys, the Gray wolf always makes it clear that he doesnt want Toboe around. Well tonight..he just might get his wish!
1. Default Chapter

**Wishes **

* * *

_Authors Note: I had this story here on a while back, but by mistake, I ended up deleting the story. I hadnt had time to bring it back until now. Hopefully, it will still be as good as it was before._

* * *

"Look Tsume! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Toboe pointed up at the sky, allowing his finger to follow the falling star until it disappeared. Closing his eyes tightly, he made a wish, then opened his eyes.

"There, Tsume, did you make a wish? What did you wish for?" The runt asked, turning onto his back with his arms resting behind his head. Kiba, Cheza and Hige had already fallen asleep, but he hadn't been able to, and Tsume felt he had to stay awake to watch the runt.

"I wished you'd hurry up and go to sleep" The gray wolf answered back .

"Do you wanna know what I wished for?" he asked, lifting his head slightly.

"No"

Toboe sighed and lay his head down, closing his eyes. Why did Tsume have to be so cold? Maybe he really did enjoy being alone. Toboe pretended to fall asleep, so Tsume would do the same. Maybe he was so cranky because he needed rest.

Soon enough, Tsume set his head down and fell asleep as well.

Toboe stood quietly, and stepped over Tsume, heading further into the woods.

He walked quietly in his true form through the branches, following the soft sound of water. Licking his maw, Toboe kept moving forward.

He stopped however when an odd scent came to him. It was the scent of a feline and there were more than one. He turned around and began walking backwards, sniffing the air once more. He could smell them…but he just couldn't see them.

"Hello?" he called out, then listened as his voice echoed. He tilted his head up to howl, but paused. He could see them now, and as he turned his head, he saw that he was surrounded. "I-Im just looking for water…" he said, looking to the mountain lion that stepped forward.

"And we…are just looking for food"

Tsume stirred, and opened his eyes. He stared ahead to where Toboe had been resting, and it took him a moment to register the fact that the young wolf wasn't there. He lifted his head, then stood slowly, sniffing the air. "Toboe?".

It was then that Cheza quickly rose, her red eyes wide and a pained expression on her face. Tsume knew what that meant. Panic welled up in his stomach. Cheza was sensing wolf's blood. Toboe's blood. Kiba sensed Cheza's movements and awoke as well, nudging Hige gently. "Something's wrong" he told the stocky wolf.

"Toboe…." Cheza whispered. Hige turned to look at Tsume, but the gray wolf was already gone. He ran as fast as he could, bobbing and weaving through the foliage, motivated by the strong scent of blood in the air. He could hear the rumpling and trompling of leaves falling and twigs snapping, as well as the sounds of Toboe's yelps. The poor runt was in pain. He ran faster.

Kiba, holding Cheza's hand, and Hige, raced off after Tsume. When they caught up to the gray wolf, he stood there with wide yellow eyes, staring at the large stain of blood on the floor, and the group of mountain lions, with their whiskers, paws and mouths covered in blood. But what sent shivers up Tsume's spine was the soft sparkle of the metal, reflecting the moonlight.

In the center of the batch of blood:

Toboe's Silver Bracelets.

* * *

A/N: Continue? 


	2. Danger in the Darkness

**Wishes **

**Chapter 2: Dangers in the Dark**

**

* * *

****I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this first chapter and also thank them for being so patient. I know it took me a while to get this second chapter up but it wont happen again. ** **

* * *

Tsume stared with wide eyes, his hands balled into fists, gritting his teeth. He shook gently with shock and a soft growl escaped his lips. The growl was followed by a loud snarl and the sight of the gray wolf jumping to attack. **

"Tsume!" Hige cried and quickly moved in after the angry wolf.

"Cheza, go back and wait for us at the cave" Kiba ordered before leaping into the battle as well.

Blood splattered this way and that and the once quiet forest was now loud and filled with the sounds of barking, hissing, growling and thuds. The odds were Five to Three, but this didn't discourage the wolves.

"Damn cats" Tsume snarled as he bit one of the mountain lions in the neck. The mountain lion let out a pained sound, and spun in a circle, bashing Tsume onto a rock, but he didn't release his grip. Lifting his paws, he pressed them against the side of the feline's neck, and dug his claws into it.

Another painful snarl, then the feline dropped to the ground, lifeless.

He looked up to see that Kiba and Hige had each taken one down, but still two remained. "Atleast now the odds are in our favor" Hige pointed out since only two felines were left and three wolves remained.

"How dare you challenge us….in our forest…" One of the two remaining spoke.

Tsume pressed forward, the fur on the back of his neck standing on edge. "You have two seconds to tell me where our friend is"

"…._They_ have him…"

Tsume glared, "Give me straight answers before I tear you apart! Who are they?"

"We do not fear you, wolves…there is only one to fear here"

Kiba stood now in his human form, hand pressed against the wound on his arm. "Who?"

The sound of gun fire rang out through the air and the two remaining felines scattered.

Hige stood from his crouching position, wincing a bit. He looked down at the gashes in his leg, then looked at Kiba. "Man…this totally sucks….Toboe is…."

Tsume crouched down, ignoring the wounds on his back and face. He picked up the silver bracelets and stared at them for a moment before tilting his nose down to sniff them.

"Tsume" Kiba spoke, walking up behind the leather-clad man.

"That Damn kid…he couldn't have just stay put…" Tsume muttered, glaring at the ground.

"We haven't lost him yet"

"Yeah Tsume, you heard those crazy cats…they didn't eat him. He could still be alive somewhere, just lost" Hige quipped in.

"We'll go back to the cave and get Cheza, then, we'll go after Toboe"

The sun was now beginning to rise.

"There's no scent" Tsume sighed and watched as Kiba and Hige turned and began walking back, ignoring the pain they were feeling. Tsume then turned back around, staring in the opposite direction

"Tsume, you coming?" Hige asked, turning his head slightly, before turning all the way around. "Man! Now Tsume's gone too!"

"And…there's no scent" Kiba observed, picking up the pace. They had been able to smell the felines, they had been able to smell Toboe's blood…but why couldn't they smell each other?

When they reached the cave, Cheza quickly ran out to Kiba and set her hand over his wound. A soft glow came from her hand and his wound was healed. She did the same to Hige's wounds, then looked up towards the top of the cave. "Kiba…this one isn't alone "

"Cheza, we're here with you." Kiba spoke

"This one senses another one like herself….another creation of a flower…"

Tsume ran through the forest with Toboe's bracelets tightly in his hand. He didn't know why he was running this way, he just knew that he had to. Something called to him. Stopping at a large rock next to a fern tree, he called out, "Toboe!".

He leaned against the large rock, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "Im sorry Kid, Im really sorry" he muttered, recalling how earlier on that night, he had told Toboe that he wanted to be left alone.

_Please, follow me. I can help you. _

A voice in his head…?

Tsume glanced up, looking at the girl before him. She had bright red hair that flowed down to her ankles and beautiful bright green eyes and pale skin. She wore no clothes, yet stood there without a single shade of embarrassment. Tsume quickly stood. "Who are you?"

_Please, follow me. I can take you to your friend. _

"Toboe" Tsume said, straightening a bit. Why couldn't he get a scent off of this female.

_You must move quickly, the sun is beginning to rise. _

She turned and began to run and like a desperate puppy, Tsume followed. She led him through the forest, across a freezing river, through a rocky tunnel and stopped at another mountain wall. She pointed up, motioning towards a large ledge, with a wooden cabin on top. The girl began to climb. Impatiently, Tsume grabbed her by the waist and began to jump, making it to the ledge in three simple leaps.

The sun was now half way up. Her green eyes grew wide as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the cabin. Glancing around, he saw no one there. He turned around angrily, but the girl grabbed his arm.

_Please, you mustn't go! It is dangerous in the forest when the sun has risen into the air. _

"Why?" he asked angrily. "And why is your voice echoing in my head?"

_I know no other forms of speaking…you mustn't go out now, not while the sun is out. I have not deceived you, your friend is here, come. _

"Why is it dangerous to be out?" he asked, thinking of Kiba, Hige and Cheza, whom he had left behind.

T_he forest is alive, with a mind of its own during the day. Anyone caught in it will most definitely die. _

_

* * *

A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed the chapter. I've gotten some pretty good reviews, so I plan on continuing. Most of you have told me to make the chapters longer. I hope this was enough for you all. Please keep the reviews coming! _


	3. Illusions of Love

**Wishes **

**Chapter 3: Illusions of Love**

Authors Note: 25 reviews for only two chapters. I'm very pleased. I hadn't expected to do so well. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far, and hopefully, you'll continue reading!

* * *

"You expect me to believe that load of bull?" Tsume asked in a harsh tone. 

Heh, like a bunch of trees could kill a wolf.

As his eyes slowly scanned the inside of the cabin, he noticed the old man sitting in the corner with an amused look in his eyes. He chuckled gently as he stood from his seat and walked over to the girl. He set a hand on her shoulder then asked, "What reason does she have to lie, friend? She was only looking out for your own well-being"

"I'm not your _friend_" Tsume replied sharply, feeling very annoyed. He still had to find Toboe, and every moment he spent there listening to the old man and his girl was a minute wasted. "And what the hell does she care whether or not I live or die out there?"

"Normally, we don't get involved in the lives of those passing through. It's much safer to allow the forest take whom it pleases, but this time we couldn't help it" The old man told Tsume.

Still, Tsume didn't understand why they had helped him.

_'Toboe, Toboe told us to save you'_

Tsume's golden orbs narrowed as he turned his attention to the red haired girl, "Toboe? You found him? Where is he?"

"I see the air of the forest has already damaged your sense of smell. Hana, prepare our guest a sunpearl drink" The old man instructed. "There might still be time to heal him before he looses it completely"

The young girl nodded and hurried off.

Tsume growled and suddenly snapped foward, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, "Don't toy with me old man, where's Toboe?"

The old man's hands wrapped around Tsume's wrist and he smiled gently. "Friend, be calm. Your friend is doing well, he is healing. Please be quiet, the boy needs his rest. We can not have another wolf die. So few remain as it is"

Tsume let go of the man and backed up a bit in slight suprise. "Wolf? So, you know then? How?"

_'I told him'_. Hana approached Tsume slowly, a wooden cup in her hands. When I found him, he was in his true form. '_I had to tell Baron, so that he could help Toboe.'_

Tsume wrinkled his nose, even though he couldn't smell the drink and eyed the girl skeptically. He didn't want to trust her, but something deep within told him he had to.

Hana held the drink out to him, but Tsume refused to take it.

"Hana and Baron only want to help you, like they helped me..." Toboe stood at the door of the room he had been resting in, his arms rested at his sides.

Tsume's eyes went wide.

The majority of Toboe's body was covered in bandages, all but his chest. And what Tsume saw on the runt's chest suprised him. Now, Toboe had an X-shaped scar, just like his. "Toboe".

Toboe smiled weakly and lifted his hand, wincing slightly. He covered the scar on his chest and glanced down, "I wasn't trying to copy you Tsume I-"

"Shut up runt. I don't care" Tsume ordered. And he really didn't. He was too busy feeling relieved. Sure, the boy had more bandages on him than an egyptian mummy, but he was alive! "How stupid are you, running off in the middle of the night like that. You could have been killed"

Toboe lifted his head and looked at Tsume, smiling still. He knew that even though Tsume wouldn't openly admit it, he had been worried sick about the runt. "No Tsume, I couldn't have been killed..." he replied, taking the cup from Hana and holding out to Tsume.

Tsume still refused to take the drink, "Everyone can be killed Toboe".

"Not me" Toboe replied again, still holding the cup.

"And why's that?" Tsume finally replied with a loud sigh.

"Because I made a wish...Do you want to know what I wished for Tsume?"

The gray wolf remembered this question. It had been the same question toboe had asked him before he had run off into the woods on his own. Taking the cup from Toboe's bandaged hands, he closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah Toboe, I want to know what you wished for"

Hana looked over at Baron, _'Shall I go find the last two wolves and the maiden?'_

"Find the wolves, leave the maiden" Baron whispered.

* * *

"Kiba, I think we're going in circles" Hige broke the silence after what seemed like forever. "And I can't smell anything. Doesn't this seem a little weird to you?" 

Kiba turned his head to the side, "We aren't going in circles. Even if we can't smell anything, Cheza would have noticed".

"Good point" Hige replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweater and squinting as he looked off at the distance. The sun was half way out and soon the forest would get hot. "Maybe we should stop and rest for a while?" He stopped and glanced back, thinking he heard something move behind him, but there was nothing there.

"Never mind, lets keep going"

Cheza suddenly stopped, "This one senses we are in danger"

"What do you feel Cheza?" Kiba asked, stopping a few paces behind her.

Cheza looked up, staring at the leaves of the tall trees that surrounded them. She gasped. Brown lines began to appear on her neck, slowly working their way up onto her cheek.

"Cheza!" Kiba exclaimed. "Hige, she's wilting!"

He moved foward, but found that his feet were stuck. Glancing down, he realized that roots from the trees that surrounded them had wrapped themselves around his ankles, holding him in place.

Dropping his human guise, he began to bite and claw at the roots. Hige did the same. The roots began moving, sliding up, wrapping themselves around Hige and Kiba's legs.

Cheza's body fell slowly to the ground and Kiba growled loudly as he tried to free himself. "Cheza!" he yelled.

The roots began to pull them down into the ground.

"Kiba!" Hige called out as he struggled.

Kiba snapped free and lept towards Cheza, scooping her up in his arms. From there, he lept onto a large boulder. "Cheza?" he whispered, looking down at the maiden.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she lifted her hand, touching the side of his face. "This one is alright.." she whispered.

Kiba nodded once, then prepared to go back for Hige, but when he looked up, the tannish wolf was gone.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	4. Trapped fears

**Wishes **

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Lies**

* * *

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but some how, Tsume had ended up laying on the bed that had been given to Toboe, the white blanket tangled around his legs. His arm was stretched out over the pillow. Toboe rested his head on Tsume's arm, snuggling close against him. 

The two lay there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Toboe was quiet because he wasn't sure of what to say next, and Tsume was quiet because Toboe's words had caught him off guard.

_I Just want to be with you Tsume._

Tsume tilted his head to the side, looking at the runt that rested against him.

_I want us to make it to Paradise together._

He didn't understand what Toboe saw in him, or why he admired the gray wolf so much. What had he done?

_It may sound like a dumb wish..but it's what I wished for._

Tsume tilted his head foward, inhaling Toboe's scent. Even after Baron and Hana had cleaned him off, the boy smelled of blood.

He turned on his side, keeping his arm in place so Toboe wouldn't wake up, then eyed the boy's body. He was still covered in bandages. Beneath those bandages would be scars..memories of the night that Tsume had told the boy to leave him alone...

"Tsume?" Toboe finally spoke.

"Sleep runt, you're still pretty beat up" Tsume ordered, moving back down onto his back.

"But Tsume, theres something I have to tell you about Hana..." Toboe said, lifting himself up to rest on his elbows.

Tsume's eyes fell onto the X shaped scar that now decorated Toboe's chest, and he growled and pushed the boy back down. "I said sleep. We can talk later"

Toboe stared at Tsume for a minute with pleading eyes before he gave up and lay back down. Tsume turned to look out the small curtained window on his right. He remembered that they had told him that the forest was dangerous during the day.

How were Kiba, Hige and Cheza doing out there?

* * *

Kiba carried Cheza in his arms. He didn't want her to touch the ground, until he found out where Hige had disappeared to. He jumped from rock to rock, making sure to stick clear of the ground himself. He couldn't afford..no..he couldn't allow himself to end up disappearing like Hige had, especially not with Cheza. 

"This one does not understand...they are so _angry_" Cheza spoke into Kiba's jacket as they jumped onto another rock. She knew Kiba didn't understand. He didn't have a special connection to plants like she did.

"Cheza, _why_?" Kiba asked in a frustrated tone. He hadn't meant to sound that way, but he had so many jumbled thoughts in his mind. Tsume had run off after Toboe, Hige had disappeared...but most importantly, his senses were beginning to fade.

When Hige had mentioned that he couldn't smell anything, Kiba had shrugged him off, but now Kiba realized that Hige had been right.

As he lept off another rock, he felt something latch onto his ankle, and he was whipped into the air. He tightened his grip on Cheza, but she was still swung from his grip.

"Cheza!"

He felt his body crash into the trunk of a tree, and he growled as he thrashed until he was able to bite at the vine that had grabbed him. The vine tightened as it wrapped itself around Kiba's body, then slammed him against the tree again.

He fought against the vine for about five minutes before his body began to feel tired. It wasn't the fighting that had taken that effect on him though, it was the soft sound echoing through the air.

Cheza's song.

* * *

Hige tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't allow him to. They felt like jelly. Everytime he stood, he collapsed. Dirt changed the color of his fur from a light brown to a dark red. This confused Hige. Why was dirt dark red? 

He rubbed his maw against his front leg, trying to get the dirt from his face, and realized that he could smell again. The dirt was dark red because of the blood that was mixed in with it...but...it wasn't his blood.

He felt relieved. For a second.

"Where am I?" he wondered as he looked around. Everything was so dark. He couldn't see a thing. He tilted his nose up, trying to smell something else through the strong scent of blood. He could smell wood...and...birds?

Something moved beneath him and he tried to stand once more before he collapsed again. Now, he could hear a soft whisper about him, but he couldn't understand it. "Kiba?" he asked, "Tsume, Toboe?"

Nothing. No reply, only more whispers.

"What's going on here?"

Then, the whispers became slightly clearer.

_Nobles...Paradise...Wolves...death...death to all._

* * *

Baron peeked into the room where Tsume and Toboe were, and took a sip of his drink. He had been listening in ever since he had heard Toboe mention the word **Paradise**. He had heard of this Paradise before, but decided to forget entirely about it ever since he had fled. 

_Paradise..._

Paradise reminded him of his days as a noble soldier.

He had killed so many wolves per Jagura's demand. Sometimes, he felt as though the blood of those wolves tainted his hands. He didn't understand why they had to kill the wolves at all. Sure, it was said that the blood of a wolf was needed...

But wasn't it the flower maiden that led them to it?

If anything...it was the maiden that had to die.

* * *

A/N: In the next Chapter: What did Toboe have to Say about Hana? Where is Hana? Why did Cheza put Kiba to sleep, Who is talking to Hige? 


	5. Cruel Intentions for Right Reasons Pt 1

**Wishes**

**Chapter 5: Cruel Intentions for Right Reasons**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Wolf's Rain. I cry about it every night. I do however own Byron, Hana and Koro. 

**Authors Note:** I haven't updated this story since the fith of last month. I'm very sorry for the delay. I was away on vacation, and once I returned, I was sent off to school. Since it's my final year of High School, I'll be very busy, but I'll do my best to update as often as possible.

For anyone interested, at the end of this chapter, I'll have a bit of information about Hana and Byron.

Thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate your thoughts, views and opinions.

* * *

He hadn't realized that his body had given in to exhaustion, and that he had fallen asleep, until he turned over and found himself laying on a bed. Instantly, Tsume sat up, and looked at the spot next to his on the bed, "Toboe?" he squinted and looked up, peering around the room before his body tensed. "Where are ya runt?" he swung his legs over, placing them firmly on the ground before standing. 

Just as he stood, the aurburn haired boy entered the room, dressed in his usual attire. He gave Tsume a smile, as though apologizing for making him worry. "You looked really tired, I didn't want to wake you up"

Tsume looked to his right. The shade was pulled over the small window. "The sun should be setting soon" he pointed out.

"And it'll be safe for us to go out and find Kiba, Hige and Cheza" Toboe added with a firm nod as he walked foward and sat on the edge of the bed, hands resting on his lap. "I hope they're okay"

Tsume stood up, "Toboe?"

"Yeah Tsume?"

"What made you run off that night? You know, the night that you were attacked by those mountain lions" Tsume watched as Toboe cringed and rubbed his wrist. Obviously, it wasn't something he had enjoyed thinking about. Still, Tsume wanted to know. There was something that didn't make sense to him.

"You wanted to be left alone" Toboe replied after a moment of thinking, "And I decided to go get some water. I didn't think it would have caused any trouble" He sighed and his eyes softened as he stared at the floor. "The mountain lions must have picked up my scent. I guess there aren't too many other animals around here aside from the mountain lions. They wanted to eat me.."

"And you fought them" Tsume stated plainly, still thinking. "I didn't think you had it in you runt" he turned to stare at the closed window.

"I don't" Toboe replied gently, looking up at Tsume, almost as though he were ashamed of admitting to weakness. "I couldn't fight them off. They would have killed me if..."

"If what?" Tsume cut off impatiently.

"Hana and Byron, they mean well. They're good people, they saved me and I'm grateful..but..."

"But what.."

"But thats what I wanted to tell you about Hana . She's.." Toboe paused again and closed his eyes tightly as he lowered his head...remembering.

_His body trembled with fear as he struggled to move away from the attacking creatures. Pain surged through his body as his blood escaped his body through the many cuts and tears in his skin. His vision blurred as he forced himself onto his feet and bared his fangs in a desperate attempt to look threatening. He wobbled foward on all fours before dropping down again, unable to maintain his balance. _

_Slowly, his eyes closed and he was unable to open them again. All he could do was listen and wait for the inevitable, **'But I made a wish..' he thought, 'I can't die now...'** he thought before letting out a loud yelp as he felt himself being pushed over, onto his back. He cried out again as a sharp pain suddenly began at his chest and spread its way through the runt's body. _

_That was it, his end was just around the corner. He could smell the saliva and excitment coming from the mountain lions. The smell of his own blood came to him as well. He shuddered and waited. But, his end never came. Instead, he discovered a new scent, a sweet one that smelled of roses. _

_Then, a soft song teased his ears. It was a sweet song, but very sad, "Cheza?" He forced his eyes open and stared up, but, instead of finding the maiden he was familiar with, he saw a red headed girl with bright green eyes. Next to her, two males and two females, blood decorating the skin around their mouths..._

_Themountain lions that had attacked him?_

_"You..your just like us..." he had known that there were other animals with the ability to hide their appeareance, but he had never expected to meet them. _

_The red headed girl glanced towards the sky, then motioned for the others to leave, **'This one is no threat'** she told them. _

_Slowly, the creatures left, obeying the will of their master. _

"The forest is dangerous during the day...with a mind of it's own. And it's all her fault.." Toboe kept his eyes closed as he felt the tears try to fight their way out. "She's the one whose doing this..."

* * *

Byron sighed silently and lifted his ear away from the door before turning to sit at the table, his hands resting on the wood, palms up. "He was awake..." the old man muttered lightly. The fact that Toboe remembered bits and pieces of what had happened in the woods troubled him. 

Yes, the way the forest acted during the day was because of Hana. The forest had been given the task of protecting the girl, as had the mountain lions, but it wasn't her fault. It was _his_.

_"Don't worry little one, I'll protect you, and not allow the nobles to harm you again" he held the odd looking girl to his chest as he cut through the shadows, exiting the keep. _

_She trembled gently in his arms as she reached out and touched his cheek. "What am I?" she asked. _

_"Your a **failure**. Your not the key toParadise"_

_"I'm sorry..." _

_"No, it's something to be **proud** of" _

He had kept her hidden in a cave while he created the house in the woods, then used the mediocre knowledge of alchemy he possessed to give the plants life and a more meaningful purpose: To protect Hana.

He had continued working for the nobles, so they would not suspect him of kidnapping the maiden, but once Cheza had awaken, he fled.

The noble had wanted to dispose of the girl once she learned that the attempt at creating a successful key had failed, but Byron couldn't allow it. He felt a connection with her. He felt as though she belonged to him...they needed eachother. But he didn't understand why.

All he knew was that he had to protect her.

"And I'll do whatever it takes"

Now that Toboe had an idea as to what was going on, and had told his friend, they would find a way around the forests defenses and manage to leave. They would continue on trying to find Paradise. And if the nobles caught the wolves and their maiden, Cheza?

The old man stood from the table and entered a back room. He took a second to glance around before finally reaching for his shot gun.

* * *

As soon as the white wolf opened his eyes, he turned over and lept onto his feet, glancing around in an attempt to figure out where he was. "Cheza? Cheza!" He called, taking two unstable steps foward before stopping and calling for his maiden again. He couldn't smell her at all.He touched his coat. Whenhe held her close to him, her scent usually stuck to him, but now...it was gone. 

There was a sharp pain in his back, that throbbed with each step he took. But, he ignored it, since he knew that he was lucky that his back was the only thing injured. The vines had been so violent towards him, until he had calmed down...because of Cheza's song. _'Why did she...?'_ He thought to himself before recalling Cheza's special connection with plants. She was probably aware of what they wanted and had done something to protect her wolf.

_Her wolf..._

Kiba continued foward, ignoring the pain in his side. The pain he was beginning to feel in his heart was much worse. First, they had lost Toboe to hungry animals of the wild, then, Tsume had disappeared. Shortly after, Hige vanished, and now...he and Cheza had been separated. When the journey to Paradise first began, he hadn't been attached, but as time went by..they had become his family.

And he felt as though he had failed them.

He needed to find them again, before it was too late. So, he tilted his head back and howled. He waited for a reply, but none came. However, Kiba refused to believe, that like Toboe, the rest were dead.

He continued foward, stopping only when the sound of a twig snapping behind him caught his attention.

* * *

After he had managed to regain feelings in his legs, he dug and dug and dug, until finally, he surfaced from beneath the earth, just next to the base of a large tree. "Woah. I was pretty far under..." he coughed and felt his side. He was bleeding pretty badly, but couldn't remember how he got hurt. "I've got to find Kiba and Cheza"

_"Paradise...evil...betrayal..."_

Hige spun around, "Who _is_ that?" He could see no one, smell no one..all he could do was hear. And since he prided himself on his sense of smell, it annoyed him. A few yellow leaves fluttered down from the sky, landing on the tips of his sneakers.

He had become so distracted watching the leaves drop, that he never realized the mountain lion creeping up behind him until it had knocked him over, pinning him onto the ground.

Hige blinked as he stared up into the black eyes of the short haired, blonde headed female holding him down. She wore a simple tannish dress and no shoes.

"Woah"

"You are not the only one who can cast an illusion to fool humans, wolf" She spoke in a strong voice. "We've all had to adapt to survive"

"I know that babe, you just suprised me" Hige grinned, not minding at all the fact that she rested on top of him. Then, it dawned on him that it had been mountain lions that killed Toboe. He gathered his strength and pushed her off, knocking her over. "I don't have time for this. I need to find my friends..find Paradise"

"What?" Fool!" The girl laughed, taking on her true form. "This _is_ Paradise"

* * *

**A/N:** Well? 

**About Byron and Hana:** I recieved an email from someone who wanted to know more about the two...Before Cheza, there had been several attempts to create a flower maiden. Hana was simply a trial run to see if through alchemy, they could create a human. She was sucessfully created, and once she was, nobles knew what they were capable of. Originally created by Ooakum, Hana was kidnapped by Jagura, hoping that this girl was the key to Paradise. She was kept in a dome in the lower levels of the keep. While there, she was visited by one of Jagura's soldiers..Byron. He instantly felt a connection to her. When he learned of their plans to kill her, he knew he had to do something. And he did, he kidnapped her. Shortly after however, reports of a successful maiden of lunar flowers came to be, so Jagura never bothered searching for Hana or Byron.


	6. Cruel Intentions for Right Reasons Pt 2

**Wishes**

**Chapter 6: Cruel Intentions for Right Reasons Pt. II**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Wolf's Rain. I cry about it every night. I do however own Byron, Hana and Koro.

**Authors Note:** It's been two months since I last updated this story. Many apologies. This chapter is more like a chapter to get me back into the swing of things...hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I do not like being toyed with, captain. Have you located her or not?" Jagura asked, her head tilting up slightly to show her superiority.

"We have, Lady Jagura. And we've found something extra"

"Something extra?" she questioned, tapping a well manicured finger against the arm rest of her seat. "Continue"

And so, the soldier bowed his head and began to relay the information.

* * *

"I don't understand" Kiba replied as he stepped backwards away from Hana. "How can you smell like that, how can I feel such a connection to you?" 

Hana reach the white wolf. _'I've been calling to you...You are my freedom...Kiba' _

"How do you know who I am?"

The ground shook violently as eruptions suddenly went off around them. The trees shook, leaves cascading to the ground.

'Cheza' she replied before turning to leave. Even with the flames surrounding them, she was calm.

"How do you know Cheza?" Kiba questioned.

She turned her head and stared at him with those wide, glimmering green eyes of hers, _'How do you...?' _Hana's eyes then grew wide as the trees around them began to drop. _'My forest is dying...' _her hands clasped over her ears as the mental cries of nature overwhelmed her.

Kiba jumped forward just as a tree began to fall in her direction.

A piercing, almost sad scream filled the air just as the tree slammed to the ground.

* * *

"The life of this forest is a product of alchemy. Old man Byron made it that way, so that no one could harm Hana. But…in his attempt to protect her, he created a Paradise for us. This forest _protects_ us" The female motioned to the land around her. 

"Yeah? Then why does it keep hurting me and my friends?" Hige questioned, holding his arm. It was beginning to feel a little sore.

"Because it doesn't recognize you. Every animal here has a special mark from Byron and Hana. It can tell by our scent who belongs here and who doesn't" Koro informed with a smug smile. This confused Hige.

"So you guys are more like _caged _animals. You aren't really free. Your tagged!"

"Don't say that" She snarled, stepping forward. "We aren't caged. We _are_ free" Koro suddenly became defensive. She pounced at Hige, but he moved forward, out of the path. "You...you are the one who is caged! Your bound to...to that girl...of Lunar flowers!" Koro continued to shout.

"Cheza!" Hige exclaimed, "You guys better not have hurt her. Kiba will have your ass!"

"We can't allow her to leave! If she does, the nobles will get her, and then...all this will be destroyed. Unfortunately, wolf, we have to destroy all those that may be helping her"

"Can't you see what's going on here? Byron did all this to protect Hana from the nobles…but he's become a noble himself! The nobles rule over the land and allow people to do what they want…for the most part. That's exactly what he's doing to you! He lets you all roam free...until he needs you to do something...like protecting that girl"

"She is to us as that...Cheza is to you wolves"

"So then you understand how I feel?" Hige asked.

"But how you feel doesn't matter. I will not allow my Paradise to be destroyed for the sake of yours" She ran at Hige again, but this time, he ran towards her, accepting her challenge. Normally, Hige wasn't one to fight, but he was exhausted and frustrated over not being able to find his friends.

The two clashed, and blood spattered. Snarls and barks echoed around them. Both were determined to win; neither would back down. The fight continued, each having their moments where they overpowered their opponent, yet neither was able to take the other down.

The mountain lion sneered and lifted a paw into the air, clawing at it before running at Hige again. This time, Hige reacted too slowly and ended up with several lashes across his side. Hige let out a yelp, then lashed back.

* * *

"I knew you _human's_ couldn't be trusted" Tsume snarled as he moved an arm out to his side, then moved it back, pushing Toboe behind him in a protective gesture. His golden eyes narrowed as he glared angrily, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "Hm. I won't hesitate to _rip_ you to _shreds_ _old man_. Get out of our way". His human guise faded away and where the leather clad male once stood, there now stood a gray wolf. 

Byron however, showed no fear. He lifted the gun, taking a direct aim at Tsume. "I mean you two no harm, but I can't allow you to leave in search of the white wolf. I can't allow you to help him find _her_.."

"Her? Her! You mean Cheza!" Toboe exclaimed, leaning forward slightly, trying to understand what was going on. "Your trying to hurt Cheza? Why Byron?"

"You _wolves_ would never understand." Byron replied in a scruff voice. His eyes became cold and distant. He was no longer the kind old man that had taken Toboe in, but he was once again a soldier. This time however, he was not a soldier for the nobles…but instead, he was a soldier fighting against the book of the moon...fighting against the wolves...fighting against paradise.

"I've had enough of this!" Tsume snapped, rushing forward towards Byron. A shot was fired and blood splattered, however, Tsume continued to move. He pounced onto the man, knocking the gun from his grasp. "You _tricked_ us into _trusting _you. You _toyed_ with us. You _hurt_ Toboe. The mountain lions who attacked him. I bet you had something to do with it. Didn't you..." Tsume snapped at the man's nose, "_Didn't you_?"

Byron coughed and raised an arm, setting it in front of his face so that his arm would be the first to get bit instead of his face. "We needed to separate you all. There was no other way" he replied, "We do what we have to, to protect what's left of this earth"

"Toboe, lets go. Now" Tsume demanded, though he didn't move from his spot on top of Byron just yet. "Get moving".

Toboe nodded and quickly headed towards the door…well…as fast as his still healing wounds would allow him to. The sun had already set, and so, the forest would not "be alive" as it usually was during the day. They could safely find the others and keep going.

* * *

Hige backed up towards the right, and Koro moved over to the left, both in a defensive stance. Koro was fairly wounded, while Hige had a series of cuts and bites. 

"Back down, wolf" Koro ordered, breathing heavily.

"You first" Hige replied in a tired voice, cradling his arm against his chest. "I said I didn't want to hurt you. I meant it...why don't you come with us? Come to the _real_ paradise?"

"My loyalty is to Byron and Hana. I have to destroy all outsiders...they'll tell the nobles we're here, and they'll destroy everything!"

Then, a large explosion erupted in the distance. It caught both of the creatures attention, but only one appeared to be extremely shocked.

"What!" Hige asked, "What is it?"

But instead of replying, Koro took off as fast as her legs would carry her. Without hesitation, Hige took off after her.

* * *

The explosion forced Toboe forward and out of the cabin, down the small hill of rocks and into a small creek. In a matter of seconds, he was on his feet. "Tsume!" he cupped his hands over his mouth to project his voice, "Tsume!" 

There was no reply at first but after a moment, Tsume came stumbling out of the flames; the old man was tossed over his shoulder, unconscious.

Tsume dropped the old man down next to Toboe before dropping to his knees. One hand grabbed at his ankle while the other rested over the burn mark on his side.

The trees began to sway this way and that as they struggled to put the flames out. Toboe and Tsume watched with wide eyes. Byron had told them the forest was alive, but they had never actually seen it.

The flames continued to spread, inching closer and closer to the two wolves and the old man. "Toboe, get out of here" Tsume growled, grabbing Byron by the collar to drag him along.

Toboe shook his head, "Tsume no!" he grabbed at Byron's collar as well and helped him pull.

More explosions ruptured throughout the forest, forcing the ground to tremble with each blow. Toboe began to panic, eyes growing wide with fear. "Hige...Kiba and Cheza are out there! Tsume...they're..."

"Shut up!" Tsume snapped, releasing the man and grabbing Toboe by the arm. He lifted the runt and tossed him over his shoulder. He began to run, leaving Byron's body to burn in the growing flames.

Toboe glanced back, eyes growing wider. "Tsume!" he cried out, gripping tightly at the hem of Tsume's leather vest. "He.." Toboe closed his eyes and opened them once again. He squinted, confused, as he spotted a mountain lion making its way out of the flames, limping.

"Is he..."

Tsume suddenly slid downward, growling. He had taken a wrong step down a slope, and the ground had simply slid. Tsume fell backwards, Toboe falling just under him. Toboe let out a loud yelp and Tsume gritted his teeth.

The two rolled down the hill, knocking directly into Hige and Koro.

"What happened to you two?" Hige asked, noticing how bandaged up Toboe was, and how pissed off Tsume looked.

"You!" Tsume and Koro snarled at the same time, pointing at each other, "This is all your fault"

"Ours? You're the ones who attacked Toboe and forced us to stay in here longer than we had wanted to" Tsume countered.

"If you Wolves wouldn't have set off in the search of Paradise, you wouldn't have had to come through here! It was you who led the nobles here!" Koro shot back

"No.." A soft voice cut through the angered tones, "It was this one...this one brought the nobles..."

"Cheza?" Toboe, Tsume and Hige exclaimed in unison.

"Where's Kiba?" Tsume then asked.

The tears that lined her eyes began to fall as her red eyes closed slightly, "Kiba is..._dead_"

"This is all my fault.." Toboe stuttered, falling to the ground and landing on his bottom. "If I wouldn't have run off..."

Tsume refused to believe it, "Hige, go with Cheza. Find him" he then glared at Koro. "Get out of my sight"

"These are _my_ woods, wolf" she replied.

Tsume glared but she refused to move. So, he grabbed Toboe and picked him up, this time, cradling the runt against his chest as he ran, glancing back occasionally.

"I killed Kiba..." Toboe murmured gently into the gray wolf's chest.

* * *

N/A: Enjoy? 


End file.
